Super Roshambo with Dragon Puncher
by breath20k
Summary: In this story inspired by Paper Mario Color Splash, Dragon Puncher will face off in a game of Roshambo!


**Super Roshambo with Dragon Puncher**

It's a beautiful day at Prism Island and I was enjoying the sights until, I saw a temple. I looked at it and said, "Wow! That must be the Roshambo Temple. This is where they host a tournament known as Super Roshambo. Maybe I can be the next Super Roshambo champion. Well, let's do it!"

So I ran as fast as I can until I made it to the temple. I looked at it and said, "Wow! So this is the Roshambo Temple! Now I'm ready to compete! Well, let's roshambo!"

So I went inside and then, I saw some cheering Toads and it even has a jumbotron! Suddenly, a Toad came in the ring and began to speak.

"In Roshambo, victory and defeat are two sides of the same coin. The warrior must first defeat himself in order to claim victory. This… is the art of Roshambo!"

Suddenly, the crowd cheered as the tournament is about to begin. Then the Toad said, "And with that, the competitors will now take the stage! First up, we have the warrior blazing with passion! The Fire Breath Punisher… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_ "

Just then, I entered the stage as the crowd cheered for me. Then the Toad said, "And now, let's meet your first-round opponent. He is a shiny competitor who loves to be shy. Here's… _**SILVER SHY GUY!**_ "

Then Silver Shy Guy came in as we prepare for the first round of Super Roshambo. The Toad looked at us and said, "Round one! Dragon Puncher vs. Silver Shy Guy! Challengers, draw your cards!"

And with that, the first round is now underway.

I looked at the three cards and then, I made my decision. I placed the card face down, waiting for the signal. Silver Shy Guy did the same and then, everything is all set. Toad saw it all and said, "Both players have set their cards. It is time to find out who won. Ready?"

Both players agreed with a nod as we await the decision. The Toad looked at us and said the three words to decide who won: " _ **RO-SHAM-BO!**_ "

On the final word, we flip the cards over and it shows rock and scissors. Toad looked at the cards and then, he made his announcement.

"Dragon Puncher is the winner! He's moving on to round two!"

The crowd cheered for me as the Silver Shy Guy left the stage. Then, the Toad said, "Very good Dragon! Now, let's move on to round two! Your next opponent is pure gold and he is ready to shine the spotlight! Here's… _**GOLD SHY GUY!**_ "

Then the Gold Shy Guy came in and then, it's time to start the second round.

Toad smiled to the crowd and said, "Round two! Dragon Puncher vs. Gold Shy Guy! Challengers, draw your cards."

And with that, round two is underway.

I looked at the cards once more and decided to go with a different plan. Gold Shy Guy placed his card face down and I did the same. Toad smiled and said, "OK then, let's go directly to the decision with a... _**RO-SHAM-BO!**_ "

And with that, the cards flip over, showing paper and rock. Toad said, "Dragon Puncher wins! He's moving on to the final round to face the Rock Paper Wizard!"

The crowd cheered even louder as I prepare for the final round. Then Toad said, "And now, it is time to meet your opponent for the final round! He is a legend in the tournament. Here comes… _**ROCK PAPER WIZARD!**_ "

Just then, the Rock Paper Wizard came in as we prepare for the third and final round. Then the Toad said, "Round three! Dragon Puncher vs. Rock Paper Wizard! Challengers, set… your… cards!"

And with that, the third and final round is underway!

We took our time to make a decision and then, we placed our cards face down. Toad looked at the cards and said, "Both players have chosen their cards! Now, it's time to find out who is the winner! Ready?"

We took a deep breath as we await the final decision. Toad looked at us and then, it's time for the decision.

"Here we go! RO…"

Not a single member spoke. The only sound we hear is the heartbeat.

"SHAM…"

Everything grew silent as we await the final word from Toad. He looked at us for the last time and then…

It is time…

" _ **BO!**_ "

 _FLIP!_

With the word shouted, the cards flip over and it shows two rocks. It's a tie!

Toad saw it all and said, "We have a tie! That means the game continues! Challengers, back to your marks."

We turn away as the Toad said, "Round 2! Challengers, draw your cards!"

And then, the round replays!

Both players did the same thing as before and then, everything is all set once again. Toad looked at the cards and said, "OK! Let's do it again! RO…"

We held in our breath…

"SHAM…"

Just like before, we waited for the final word and then…

The moment came…

" _ **BO!**_ "

 _FLIP!_

The cards flip over once more and then, it shows paper and rock. Toad looked at the cards and made his announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce that the winner of Super Roshambo is… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_ "

The crowd cheered for me as I jumped for joy! I have won the tournament as the Rock Paper Wizard shook my hand for a great game! He said, "Great game, Dragon! You're a great champion!"

"Thanks! Say, care for a rematch next time?" I asked him.

"You bet!" The Rock Paper Wizard agreed with a smile.


End file.
